


A Dog Named Hunter

by Billie1, Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Post-Season/Series 11 AU, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post My Struggle IV. What is next for Mulder and Scully? AU





	A Dog Named Hunter

Mulder had been taking care of Scully since she had given birth to their daughter two weeks ago. After thirty hours of a long, painful and difficult labor, Gracie Katherine made it into the world. Thankfully, nothing was wrong with either of them. Scully was just tired and sore. As Scully rested in bed with Gracie, Mulder washed the clothes and cleaned the house. Scully was nesting right up to the time of labor, so not much needed to be done. He was sitting and folding clothes when he heard some whimpering sounds. He knew Gracie was about to wake up. He walked into the bedroom and over to the bassinet. "What's wrong, baby girl?" Mulder picked her up and kissed her head. He glanced over and Scully was smiling at him. "Hey, you."

Scully smiled at Mulder. She never realized how much he had wanted to be a father until now. It wasn't until she told him she was pregnant that she realized he had been holding his feelings back for her sake for so long. "Hey yourself," she said. "I just fed her, so she can't be hungry just yet. Sometimes I wish we were younger, I don't have the same energy I did seventeen years ago," she managed a smile.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Get some rest. I will change her and put her back down. If you're going to be okay, I'm going to run out and get some food for dinner."

Scully smiled. "Thank you," she was eager for some rest.

Mulder kissed her again. "Say, I will be right back mommy." He waved Gracie's little hand at Scully. He then headed to the nursery and put her on the changing table. "So baby, Gracie..." he smiled at his daughter. “Hope you're not leaving all the bad ones for just me," he said as he opened her diaper and saw the surprise. "That's what's wrong, sweetie," he teased as she cleaned her up and started singing to her.

Scully smiled as she could hear Mulder from the baby monitor. She immediately thought of Monica Reyes. She hadn't seen her since the night they were racing after William. Last she heard, she had met up with John Doggett. She fell asleep thinking she'd text or call her when she got up.

Mulder finished and took Gracie to the bassinet in their room. He then put the clothes up and headed to town for food. He walked into the store and got everything they needed from diapers to food and milk and even ice cream. He smiled and paid for his items when he was done. He walked out and loaded the car up and then he heard something. 

"Stop!" 

Mulder turned to see what was going on. He was met with a four-legged creature and a wagging tail. 

"I'm sorry, mister," the teenage boy said to him. 

"It's okay," Mulder replied. "Cute dog." Mulder looked at the kid then back to the dog. "Sit," he said. 

The boy was in shock when the dog sat. "Wow, he doesn't normally listen." 

Mulder smiled. "Saturn voice." 

The boy was holding the collar and looked over towards at the park. "You should come over and adopt him. We have others out for open adoption day."

Mulder smiled as he pets the dog. Their family wouldn't be complete without a dog. "Oh really, I will definitely come."

The boy smiled. "Great, follow me and I will take you to the lady with the application." The boy led him over to an older blonde woman. "Maria, this gentleman would like an application for this little guy here." 

Maria looked up. "Thanks, Jack." she looked at him. "So you want our little escape artist?"

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I do," he tried to brush aside thoughts of Scully's reaction.

She smiled. "Fill this out. He's neutered and is up to date on his shots," she handed over the paper to him.

He took the paper and filled it out on a whim without thinking. This was going to be perfect.

She smiled. "Today is our special, any dog we have here is only $25.00. No home inspection or anything. Hunter is all yours."

Mulder handed back the papers and opened his wallet. "Wow, just like that huh? And he's healthy and everything?"

She took the paper and filled out the receipt. "He is perfectly healthy. He loves people. I think he saw you and got away from Jack. Guess he picked his owner. He's a nine-month-old lab mix. We named him Hunter, but you are encouraged to pick a different name for him," she handed him the receipt and the leash. "Congratulations, Mr. Mulder," she smiled and put the money in the box.

Mulder nodded and smiled. "He chose me, huh?" He chuckled. "Well, that is an honor. The only other person who would agree is my wife."

She smiled. "Have fun with him, Sir." The dog sat there looking at him, wagging his tail.

Mulder looked down at him as he took the leash in his hand. He ruffled the dog's fur. "Well, looks like we got to get you some food and stuff before you come home with me," he smiled.

"Ruff!"

Mulder walked back to his car and opened the door to the driver's side. He put the keys in the ignition and rolled down the windows about halfway. Thankfully, the weather had begun to cool down. It was finally feeling like fall. "I'm going to get you some food and stuff, Bud before we go to your new home. Guard the car for me while you wait?" He closed and locked the door.

The boy that had the dog, watched with a smile.

He sat in the car and barked at everyone, but wagged his tail each time when someone walked by.

Mulder quickly grabbed some basics they would need for the dog and the groceries he needed that were on his list. He headed back to the car and figured he'd grab some takeout for lunch.

Scully was playing with Gracie while she waited for Mulder to return. "Daddy will be home soon, Sweetie. I hope so, I'm hungry."

Hunter laid down in the passenger seat for the car ride home with Mulder. 

Meanwhile, Mulder tried to contemplate how he was going to explain this to Scully on the way back. He had stopped and picked up some hamburgers and fries along the way.

Scully was laying on the bed with Gracie. "I think I hear daddy pulling in." 

She stood up and picked Gracie up. "Let's go see if that's him." She walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the living room.

Mulder took a deep breath as he got out of the car and went around to get Hunter. "Hey Bud, we're home!"

Hunter jumped down out of the car, wagging his tail and smelling the ground. He found a spot in the grass and did his business.

Scully was at the door with Gracie in her arms. Scully's eyes went wide when she saw the dog.

Mulder looked at her like a deer in headlights and tried to manage a smile. "Hi...Merry...early...Christmas?" He had no idea he would be bringing home a dog today.

"Mulder, I said I wanted food. Not a dog."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I did remember to get the food. Scully, meet Hunter."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "We have a two-week old baby. We don't have time for a dog, Mulder." She was upset but didn't want to yell with Gracie in her arms.

Mulder walked up the stairs with Hunter, who sat down in front of them with his best puppy eyes, as did Mulder. "Aww, Scully. Don't worry, I'll do all the feeding and clean up. You won't have to worry about a thing. He'll be good company for us when you go back to work."

She looked from the puppy to Mulder and just turned and walked back into the house and back up to the bedroom. She put Gracie down in the bassinet.

Mulder followed her and looked over at Hunter. "Let's see your new house," he walked inside, keeping hold of the leash. "You'll have plenty of freedom outside too."

Hunter followed him around, smelling things. He saw a bag and went over to smell it. Mulder looked over. "That's a diaper bag. Off limits to you," he said. The dog walked away on his journey.

Scully walked back down and to the kitchen. 

Mulder turned back to Scully. "Oh, that's right. I need to grab the stuff from the car. I got you lunch." Mulder removed the leash still attached to Hunter and he followed Mulder back outside as he made a few trips.

Scully shook her head. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. She got an ice tea and sat at the table.

Mulder came in with the food and put a bag in front of her. He then got the ketchup and sat it down. He then gave hunter some food and water before sitting next to Scully to eat. "Look, I'm sorry. I promise I will take care of him, you and Gracie."

Hunter ate a few bites and laid down near them. He then got up and walked around. Gracie was laying in her bassinet making a few sounds. Hunter was off investigating.

Scully sat down to eat with Mulder with a long sigh. "We have to talk about these things, Mulder. Communication is what makes a relationship work." 

Mulder sighed. "I know...I'm sorry. When I saw him, I just knew he had to be with us."

Hunter followed the noise and was smelling the bassinet.

Hunter sniffed at the bassinet and was looking at it wondering why it was making noise. Hunter comes down and licks Mulder's hand excitedly and trying to get his attention.

 

He did it again and ran up the stairs. Waiting to see if he follows. Scully looked over. "He's trying to tell you something, Mulder."

Mulder looked over at Scully. "What do you mean?" He asked as he went up the stairs.

Hunter wagged his tail and went to the noise again. Gracie was whimpering.  
Hunter danced around the bassinet and Gracie was almost to the point of a full-on wail.

"That's your baby sister, Hunter, you have to be careful with her though," Mulder said as he picked her up.

Gracie cooed at her dad. Hunter walked over and sniffed them. He huffed and shook his head at the bad smell.

"Oh no, I guess that means you need another diaper change!" He looked from Hunter to his daughter.

Gracie yawned. Hunter licked Gracie's hand. Scully was wondering what was going on she headed upstairs. "Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Apparently Hunter realized she needed a change before we did," he said as he got to work

"I don't want that dog near her," Scully replied protectively.

Mulder looked at Scully in shock. "What? If we introduce them early, they'll bond faster. I thought you wanted a dog."

"That was before we had Gracie," she walked over. "Come on, mutt." She patted her leg.

Hunter followed her out of the room and back downstairs. Scully looked at the puppy when she got there. "You are a cutie," she admitted, petting his head. "I just wish he'd have asked." She went to the couch and the puppy followed.

When Mulder was done changing her, he set Gracie back in the crib and walked back down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Scully. "See I knew you'd come around. Who can resist him?"

She looked over. "You're going to have to train him. And let him know to be gentle with Gracie."

Mulder smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Of course I will," he said and kissed her.

She kissed him back. She could never stay mad at him. She was so in love with him, it was hard to stay mad for too long. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just wait, they'll be best friends before you know it. You wished for a puppy and got one, right?" He teased.

She looked at him. "Why would I want a dog or a puppy when I have my Fox?" She teased.

"Well thank you, you look pretty foxy yourself," he grinned.

\-------  
It had taken a few months, but Hunter was finally learning some basic tricks, such as sit, roll over, lie down and shake. Mulder's favorite nickname for him was Buddy. He knew Scully wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed having him around too. He was so attentive to Gracie and though William came around from time to time to visit, they lived in the country and didn't have many close friends or family. It was good for her to have a close playmate.

Gracie was enjoying playing on the blanket on the floor with some of her toys. Playing with some of her plastic balls. They'd go rolling away from her and she'd just watch it, trying to figure out how to get to it. Just then, the Hunter picked it up and took it to her, then licked her hand and laid down in front of her. She giggled and pushed the ball out again. The puppy stopped it and with his nose pushed it back.

Scully looked over and couldn't help but smile. She was really happy Gracie had a friend. "I hate to admit it Mulder, but I think you were right. I really missed having a dog."

He looked at her. "Can I trust you with him? After what happened with Queequeg and Dagoo?" he teased

Scully shrugged, "Well, I lost Queequeg on that one case remember? Don't tell me you're suffering from dementia already," she teased. "As for Dagoo, I worked with a nice rescue to find him a home after my landlord found out. Unfortunately, having a dog at the time wasn't realistic with our cases either," she frowned.

"So, now that we are together as a family. It's the right time for us to finally be happy."

Mulder played with her fingers as he watched Gracie and buddy play."Yeah, that's what I whispered in the church, remember?"

"So you also wished for Buddy?" Mulder pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"Well, I wished for another puppy, so you were close. Only it wasn't God this time, it was Fox Mulder that delivered."

He smiled at her. "You know, we put her down for a nap. Want to try for another one?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh God, you can't be serious, Mulder! Gracie was a surprise and impossible surprise, but we're in our fifties!"

"And fifties are the new thirties. We are still young."

"Well, we are in great shape, I must admit, but don't get your hopes up. What happened was a medical miracle," she smiled. "She's our one in five billion, to be exact."

"Good. I was worried you were getting tired of the sex," he whispered

"Oh no, what made you think that?" "Just making sure," he smirked. "And Gracie is healthy and amazing," he kissed her neck.

Gracie yawned and tried to roll over onto her back. It took her a bit, but she got it.

They both looked over in surprise. "Oh wow, she's sitting up," Mulder said

"She is!" Scully smiled at Mulder. "Just look at her, she's going to be so smart."

"Just like her mom," Mulder smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Buddy started barking. Gracie fell over and started crying. Scully went and picked up Gracie. "It's okay, Sweetie."

Mulder stood up. He hadn't heard any cars. "I'll go look, you stay here." He looked through the peephole and opened the door to see Jackson.

Scully was doing her best to calm Gracie down.

Jackson looked at Mulder. "Hi."

Mulder looked at Jackson. "What are you doing here?" Mulder smiled at him. "Come in."

"Scully...we have company," he said as he shut the door once Jackson walked in. Buddy was looking at him, unsure.

The dog barked.

"It's okay bud," Mulder said, petting his head. "Good boy though."

Scully stood up and went to pick up Gracie. Hunter got down and rolled over for Jackson to rub his belly.

Mulder smiled at them as Scully walked around the corner. She was shocked and happy to see him.

"Will... Jackson," she said and walked over to them.

Jackson looked at Gracie with wide eyes. He saw her in the visions he shared with Scully, but he had never seen her in person before, so he stood there in shock. "Hi," he said.

Scully was rocking Gracie, calming her down. Gracie glances over at the new person in the room and stops fussing. She smiles at him and starts cooing.

"Come in and have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" Scully asked.

Jackson couldn't help but smile back. His head started to hurt a little. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was trying to communicate with him. He looked up and realized Scully had asked him something. "Oh, uh some juice if you have it. Thanks."

She nodded and smiled. She stepped forward and handed Gracie to him. He reluctantly took her into his arms and looked down at her.

Mulder walked back to the living area where Jackson was. "Your--Scully told me about the visions, so we knew you were okay...but we were worried, are you okay?"

Jackson's gaze was fixed on the baby in his arms. "Oh uh... I'm handling it pretty well."

Mulder smiled. "She's really taken to you. She hasn't been around many people."

Jackson smiled nervously. "And I'm surprised you guys trust me, I've never held a baby before. I mean I've seen her, but I'm still shocked you know?"

"Why wouldn't we trust you?" Mulder said as he petted Hunter.

Gracie cooed up that the new person holding her.

Jackson sat next to him and moved his finger towards Gracie's cheek. "I know you know Dana and I do through the visions, but we haven't spent much real time together you know? What is her name?" Scully returned with the drinks from the kitchen and set them down on the table in front of them.

"Graciela...but we call her Gracie."

Jackson smiled. "Such a pretty name for such a cute little girl." He was surprised with himself. He hadn't really been around little kids much.

Scully sat down next to Mulder. He smiled and rubbed her back some. Scully bit her lip, as much as she wanted to fawn over him, she didn't. It felt different now after knowing the truth. She was sure Mulder heard her crying at night while she was still pregnant after everything that happened that night. She felt like her life was a lie. She didn't know what to believe.

Jackson could sense something was off. He hesitated before handing Gracie back to Mulder. "Uhh, maybe I should go. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here."

Mulder took her. "Stay, you two need to talk I'm sure. I'm going to go put her down for a nap. If you need anything, let me know," Mulder said as he took Gracie upstairs.

Scully watched him leave. She glanced back at Jackson. "I'm glad you're okay." She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to push back tears. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I'm... I'm so sorry Will--Jackson. For everything."

Jackson fumbled with his hands and looked down. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I had a good childhood for the most part until I was older. My adoptive parents, they loved me even if they didn't always understand why I could do things."

"I thought your uncle put a stop to that. You used to move your mobile in the crib. You scared your Aunt Monica and me once. "

"He did? I'm still learning things about myself and I know there are others like me, but I'm different than the others."

She nodded. "Because you are special. What would you like to know?"

He nodded. "Umm, well there's this man, he says he's my creator...the one who shot me. But Mulder thinks he's my father."

"Carl is his name, we knew him as the smoking man and he's behind a lot of the conspiracies about aliens since Roswell," she looked at him. "Wait, what was that?"

"How come he doesn't see the visions?" Jackson asked looking around to make sure Mulder was out of earshot.

"I'm thinking because I have the alien DNA as you do, but his was deactivated."

"Oh I see," he said. Just then, Hunter came running up to them and buried his nose between Jackson's knees. "It looks like he wants to go for a walk," Scully said. "We should take him out and we can talk more."

He nodded. "Where's the leash?" he stood up and followed her

Jackson found the leash and clipped it onto him and walked outside with her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Scully tried to manage a smile. "I'm fine, it took a while to recover after having Gracie and we've been worried about you."

"She looks like you," he smiled

Scully smiled as she walked behind their house to the trail they often took. "Well, it's possible her features could change as she gets older."

"So, she'll be cuter," he smiled. "So how upset is he?"

"You actually looked a lot like her as a baby," she said. "Upset? What do you mean?"

"What you said to him, It's not true."

Scully stopped suddenly. "What did I say?"

"What you told him at the docks about me."

"Oh, you heard that?" Scully felt awkward and uncomfortable. "I uh, I didn't mean to say those things. Not like that. Our friend had told me shortly before that...the smoking man was your father. And then I ran into you. Then finding out you had died. I'm so sorry...I was overwhelmed and not thinking clearly. Of course, I didn't mean it. I was just in shock."

"The old man isn't my dad. I found records that Mulder is."

Scully looked at him in shock. "Where?" she was afraid to hope.

He pulled a piece of folded paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

Scully took it from him slowly. "Is this what you found from the Crossroads Project?"

He nodded. "I wanted to make sure."

He looked at her. "Who's Emily?"

The thought of Emily brought some unexpected emotion to Scully. Gracie actually looked a lot like her. "She was your sister, I didn't carry her though. I didn't give birth to her like you and Gracie. My ova were taken and used to create her, but when I finally met her, she was very sick and she died."

"You sure?" he pulled out another paper. It listed everything from her illness to what happened to her. "They couldn't continue with you around. They put her in a coma and made her look dead."

He stepped closer to her, not sure how she'd take the news.

Scully looked at him in shock. "Are you saying you think she's still alive?" Scully thought for a moment. Emily would be about twenty-four years old right now.

He nodded. "That's her paperwork. She and I are both yours and Mulder's. His sperm from when he was abducted the first time and your ova."  
"Wow, this is just...so much to take in. I don't know what to say," Scully felt lightheaded.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to spring all this on you at once."

Scully sighed. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"You think I'd come here with all this and not tell you that part?" he smiled

Hunter went and did his business as they stopped. "Where?"

"About 30 miles from here, actually. She's a doctor at a hospital," he smiled.

"Oh really? It wouldn't happen to be mine would it?" She'd been on leave since they went back to the FBI and didn't have plans to return to work for another few weeks.

"You are good," he smiled at her. "I've met up with her. She was shocked to find out she was filling in for you. She adored you and hates the people that took her away from you."

Scully's eyes widened. "She remembers all of that? And you have talked to her?" It was a lot to take in. Hunter ran back to them once he was finished. "We should tell Mulder," she said.

He took her arm as she stumbled. "You still need to be resting,"

Scully wanted to protest but realized he was right. "Okay, but afterward we go," she insisted.

He started walking back to the house with her and hunter.

Mulder came back down the stairs with Gracie and walked onto the porch. He could tell something was up.

Scully saw Mulder. "Go to daddy, Hunter," she unclipped his leash.

Hunter ran up the porch towards them. Scully grabbed onto the railing. "What's going on?" Mulder asked.

Scully looked at him and handed the papers Jackson gave her to him and then took Gracie inside. Jackson sat on the step and petted Hunter while waiting for a reaction.

Then Mulder looked up in shock, he was afraid to hope as well. "Where did you get these?"

"I've been out searching."

Mulder still couldn't get over that Skinner and Scully had been misled. He smiled. "Well, when I saw your room, there wasn't a doubt in my mind. You're just as weird as me, kid," he teased.

He laughed. "Oh yeah, like that makes it better," he teased back.

Scully smiled at them. The only thing missing now was Emily. She looked down at Gracie in her arms and smiled.

Jackson's phone beeped. "I should get going. I'm supposed to meet a...friend."

"Oh, a girlfriend?" Mulder asks. Scully looked over at Mulder. "Mulder, we have to go look for her."

"Mo...Dana," he started to call her mom. "You need to rest. When it's time, it'll happen."  
"And no...not a girlfriend." He stood up and looked at them. "I will see you guys soon."

Scully moved to hug him unexpectantly. "Please be careful and um...come back soon?"

He hugged her back. "Oh, I will,” he touched Gracie's face. "Bye, Sweetie."

Gracie lifted her arm towards him and babbled.

He smiles. "You be a good girl okay, Gracie? I will see you soon too."

Mulder stood up. He walked down the steps with him. "You need anything, you call okay and you are more than welcome to stop by anytime."

Jackson nodded and hugged Mulder too. Mulder was stunned silent and then pulled back a minute later. "Hey, that was better than last time," he joked. Jackson grinned with embarrassment. "See you guys later," he said and took off to his car.

Jackson headed into town. He planned to meet up with Emily and talk to her about things more too.

Mulder looked back at Scully and smiled.

"I can't believe Emily is alive," she said, afraid to hope.

"I will look into it as well see what I can find out. Let's take one step at a time okay? Why don't we head inside and watch a movie and relax? I will start looking afterward, okay?" Mulder took Gracie from her arms.

Scully looked over at Mulder and nodded. "Okay," she couldn't help but feel anxious.

Scully fell asleep against Mulder halfway through the movie. He looked over and reached over to pull the blanket over her.

Meanwhile Jackson drove into the city and to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet up with Emily.

Jackson walks over to her. "Hey," he said and sat down. "I know you're on break, so I will make this quick. These papers are everything I have gotten when I was looking into the CDC and the projects. Right down to everything. We finally have proof," he smiled at Emily as he handed her the papers to read over.

Emily took the papers. "I take it you told them?" She asked. She had gotten word that Dr. Dana Scully was returning to this hospital after an extended leave and each passing day made her nervous.

"I did," he said. "She wants to meet you. She's missed you...and she even smiled when she looked down at Gracie. She said she reminded her of you."

Emily got teary-eyed for a second. "Oh God, I have to meet with a patient in fifteen minutes, I can't be crying," she laughed. She was nervous but relieved her mother hadn't stopped thinking about her.

He smiled at her. "Dad's leery of course...think he's being strong in case something happens."

Emily nodded nervously. It was going to happen sooner than later and she'd rather it be sooner. "Yes, that sounds great."

He smiled. "Sounds great, you have my number. I will call you with a day and time." He stood up and stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad things are finally coming together for us."  
Emily smiled. "Me too, see you soon."

"Take care, sis," he smiled and headed off.

Two days later, Jackson stopped back by the house and knocked.

Mulder had been out for a run and swore he saw Jackson's car, so be began to jog back. Scully was startled by the door. It couldn't have been Mulder unless he forgot his key again. There wasn't much need to lock the door during the day as no one was around for miles, but with their history, you couldn't be too safe. Scully had just got done putting Gracie in one of those baby carriers so she could get some things done around the house. She walked to the door and opened it. She couldn't hold back her excitement. "Jackson, I didn't expect to see you back so soon," she said.

"Oh...you um, want me to leave?" he teased. He knew how happy she was when she saw him, but the teasing side he guessed he got from his dad.

Scully smiled. "No, don't be ridiculous. I just didn't want to get my hopes up."

"So, mind if I come in and talk to you and Mulder?"

"Yeah, Mulder isn't back yet, but he should be soon."

"I can come back then."

Just then, Gracie let out a cry. She could sense who was at the door and she wanted to see him.

Scully smiled. "Someone wants you to stay," she said.

He smiled. "She in the living room?" he asked just as Hunter ran to him, wagging his tail.  
"Yes, she is." Scully was happy they seemed to like each other a lot already.

He walked into the living room. "Hey Cutie," he picked her up. He looked over at Scully. "You think we could all have dinner say...tomorrow?" he asked.  
Scully looked at him in surprise. "Of course," she looked at him curiously

He smiled at her. "Good...someone wants to meet you too."

"Mind if I take a picture of Gracie to send to Em?"

"Oh, so you two have been in contact with each other?" Scully was surprised.

"I have for a while, yes. Once I found the information out from the CDC and the projects. I was shocked when I found out I had a sister. I tracked her down." Jackson was playing with Gracie as he held her.

Just then, Mulder came in the door and looked at them both in surprise. He looked over and smiled at Jackson. "Hey, you."

He walked over and handed Gracie to Mulder. "I just stopped by to see if dinner tomorrow night with all of us would be okay."

He didn't want him thinking he was doing something behind his back. Mulder took Gracie.

"Oh? Who's all if you don't mind me asking? You bringing a girlfriend over?" he teased.

"No. You, Mo.. Dana, me and Emily," Jackson filled him in on. Mulder looked over at Scully.

Scully felt anxious all of a sudden. She was afraid to believe but hopeful at the same time. She had a feeling the meeting would change their lives.

"You okay with this, Dana?" Mulder asked, worried about her.

"I don't think I have a choice, I go back to work soon. I can't not know, Mulder."

He then smiled down at Gracie in his arms. "Jackson want to take hunter for a walk with me?"

Jackson nodded. "Uh sure," he felt like something was up.

He handed Gracie over to Dana. "Come on, Hunter. Time for a walk."

Hunter was listening pretty well, so he didn't need to put the leash on him. Mulder opened the door and walked down the steps. He looked over at Jackson. "I looked into the info you gave us and I found the same thing. So you trust this…Emily? Scully may want to do a DNA test to check for sure."

Jackson nodded. "I haven't had any off-putting visions about her. I can usually sense right away if something is off about someone, like the guy I got a car ride with while you were following me all those months ago."

"So you believe her, then?"

He kept an eye on Hunter. "I just don't want your mom upset again. I don't like seeing her upset."

Jackson nodded. "I know, that's why I waited to tell you guys. I wanted to be sure also."

He nodded. "Okay, I hope you're right," he said and put his arm around him.

Jackson smiled. "So she showed you the papers? I'm sorry you had believed that as long as you did," hoping Mulder knew what he was referring to.

Pulls him closer. "I knew deep down in my heart I was your father. I never doubted it. Just hate when others use my family against me."

Jackson smiled. "Good."

"So...where are you staying at?"

Meanwhile, Emily texts Jackson back. "She's a cutie…You didn't tell them about Molly did you?"

Jackson ran his hand through his hair. "Umm, this motel nearby. The owner thinks I'm a middle-aged guy on a work trip."

"Above the garage is like a small apartment if you need a place," he looked over at Hunter. "Come on, boy. Let's head home."

Emily was starting to panic that Jackson told them. She wanted to do it. She was finally able to get away from the project when she was twenty-one, but not before they impregnated her. So far they have left them alone, but she always worried when she was at work and Molly was at the sitters.

Jackson smiled. "If you're sure I won't be a bother."

"I doubt it," he smiled "I'm sure Scully would enjoy the company when I'm gone."

"Jack…please tell me you didn't!" Emily sent another message

"Come on son, let's head back to the house."

"About lunch tomorrow?"

"Is it a go... and don't tell them about Molly, please."

"Yes and no, don't worry, I haven't said anything."

"Why am I so nervous?" she was dropping Molly off before work

"There's nothing to be worried about, Em. If it helps, Mom's nervous about you too."

"Mom huh? You're already to that?" she smiled and kissed her daughter. She then headed to work.

\-----

Emily went to work and while doing her rounds, something caught her attention. She stopped and looked over the markers on the wall. Dana K Scully, head doctor. She smiled and traced her fingers over it. She knew who she was filling in for, but she never thought in a million years that's she'd be this close to her again. She always wondered if they'd run into each other again and if so, would she know? Jackson found her almost a year ago. It's been a slow course, but they needed to make sure things were done right. She couldn't risk it with Molly around. She smiled as she pulled out her phone and looked at the picture Jackson sent. It was of Gracie. Her sister. In the background was her mom standing there smiling at Jackson and Gracie. She bit her lip. She asked to switch shifts for tomorrow to have off. She couldn't wait. She started walking down the hall to do her job.

The day dragged on, but when she was finished with work, Emily picked Molly up from her friend and sitter, Jane. Jane looked at Emily. "I'm not going to be able to watch Molly for a while. My dad is in the hospital and I'm flying down to be with him. I'm sorry, Em," she said, worried.

Emily's eyes went wide. "No, don't worry, go be with him. I hope everything will be okay. Keep me updated okay?" Jane nodded. "Of course I will." They had been friends for a few years, so Emily knew she could trust her with Molly. She picked up her daughter who was sound asleep and carried her out to the car.

How was she going to explain this to Jackson? Sighing, she pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Getting Molly, she took her inside and up to bed. She went and sat on the couch and texted her brother. "My sitter is flying out to be with her dad. I'm going to have to cancel lunch tomorrow, I have no one to watch Molly." She leaned back, dreading his reply. 

Jackson looked at his phone and frowned. "Oh no, well maybe you can bring her...we'll figure something out."

"I can't leave her in the car while we eat."

Emily soon fell asleep on the couch. She didn't know if she should risk meeting them again after all these years, let alone introduce them to Molly at the same time.

"Of course you won't, bring her with us. They won't bite."

She woke up and saw her message from Jackson. It was early and she couldn't believe she slept on the couch. She got up and started cleaning and getting ready. "Sorry I fell asleep, I hope they like her then."

"Are you sure you don't want them to know about Molly yet? We can trust them."

"They are going to find out sooner or later. I was just hoping to meet them first."

She got Molly up and got her some cereal. She then had her get her bath and get ready for the day while she did the same. "We are going to go meet some people today, okay Sweetie?"

Molly looked at her. "Okay, Mama."

"And when we get there, I'm going to leave you in the car to make sure they are home first and then I will come to get you."

Jackson had stayed over that night with Mulder and Scully and he had to admit, it was nice waking up in a warm bed. He was eager for them to meet Emily but anxious at the same time.

Scully was up early making brownies, getting the salad ready and cleaning.

She made a pie too. She was going to keep it simple with hot dogs, hamburgers and that kind of thing.

Mulder was up keeping Gracie busy as he got some laundry done while he helped Scully.

"Wow, Scully. I forgot how impressive you were when it comes to cooking," Mulder said.

Jackson came down the stairs after sleeping in some. He woke up a few times from hearing Gracie cry at night. "Wow, Dana...that's impressive.”

She smiled. "Always been used to cooking for a big family. Always helped my mom."

\----  
Emily was just about to head over. She texted Jackson. "What should I bring over? I wasn't even thinking."

"I think there's plenty here, Em...maybe some drinks. Some soda? Dana doesn't keep that kind of stuff here according to Mulder."

"Okay, I will get a few bottles and be right there." She put Molly in the car along with her purse and Molly's things. She headed for the store and bought four two-liter bottles and headed over to their place.

She got there easy enough and parked the car in front. After admiring the unremarkable little house, she decided to go inside. "Let me go see if they are home, Sweetie, okay?"  
"Okay, Mommy." Emily got out but left her door open. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Scully was nervously cleaning at this point and she teased Mulder about being a slob. She nearly jumped at the sound of the door.

Mulder looked over at her and checked Gracie before walking to the door. He opened it up.  
Emily was standing there nervously waiting.

Emily looked at him. "Hi,” she said and smiled.

She licked her lips. Mulder looked at her. "Emily?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Wow, you haven't changed all that much."

Scully stood there, trying her best to find the words and was struggling. All the rehearsing she did go out the window. "Hi, uh…come in."

She made a face. "Um…I brought someone. Is that okay?"

Mulder put his arm around Scully who nodded. "Who did you bring?" she asked, somewhat uncertain.

Emily didn't answer right away. She went back to her car, unbuckled Molly and helped her out. She looked at her. “Come on, Sweetie." Emily took her hand and walked back to the door where they still stood. She took a shaky breath. "This is Molly...my daughter."

Scully was overwhelmed this was so much to take in. If this was true, did that make her a....grandmother?!! "She's adorable. Hi Sweetie."

Molly looked at her then to her mom and grabbed a hold of her leg and hid. Emily smiled. "Sorry, she's like this with new people." She turned to see Jackson standing behind them. "Hey Molly, look who it is!" Emily pointed to him.

Molly ran to Jackson and clung to him. He could sense Dana wanted to do a DNA test but would wait to ask her. He couldn't blame her for wanting hard evidence after all these years. He recalled her doing one on him when she found him and thought he was dead.

Emily smiled at them. "I brought some drinks. I will grab those quickly. And I will explain her later," she whispered to them

She grabbed the drinks and shut her doors. She then went inside with them, still nervous.

Mulder looked at Scully as Jackson picked Molly up. "Want to see a baby?"

"Baby?" She said.

"Yes," Scully said and she went to pick up Gracie. "This is Gracie."

"acie?" she couldn't say all words right just yet, but she was smart. Molly smiled and leaned forward and kissed her head. Jackson held tight as she moved in his arms.

Gracie reached towards Molly and cooed. Scully smiled. "It's nice having visitors. She hasn't been around many people yet."

Emily smiled. She went over to see her as well. "She’s a cutie," then something familiar caught her eye. She looked at Dana and she saw the cross necklace. She reached out towards her and touched it.  
Scully tensed up slightly and then relaxed as she remembered. "You...remember...this?" Her voice wavered slightly.

She nodded. "Yes…you gave it to me when I was younger. They took it from me when they took me from you," she frowned

Scully fought back the tears. This had to be her Emily. She reached out and hugged her.

Emily smiled and hugged back. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"For so long...I thought," her voice broke.

"What happened, where have you been?" Scully had so many questions. "How did you find Wi--Jackson?"

She pulled back some. "I will explain it all once she's down for a nap. I don't let her know what all has happened to me," she looked over at Jackson. "He found me actually. About eight months ago or so."  
Scully nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see." She was glad they seemed to get along well so far. "Well, are you guys hungry?"

Molly had her head on Jackson's shoulder but nodded. Mulder smiled and tickled her. "Hey, let's go get food before they do," he held his arms out towards her.

Emily smiled at Mulder. She remembered he was goofy with her too.

 

"I don't get to have dinner with other people very often," Emily smiled. "Thank you."

Scully smiled. "Me either... I'm stuck with him," she nods towards Mulder and smiled.

"Is it because I'm Spooky?" 

"Yeah, maybe a little," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"I still can't believe you work at Our Lady of Sorrows," Scully said, looking back at Emily.

Emily looked at her. "I was just a fill in at another hospital then got a call to cover a woman on maternity leave."

"Ahh I see," Scully couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that her daughter must have been incredibly smart to be working as a doctor already. And the woman on maternity leave had to be her, though it was possible someone else could have gone. She had been away from the hospital for close to two years.

"You need help with anything?" Emily asked.

Mulder made a funny face at Molly.

Scully shook her head. "It’s all done," she handed Gracie to her. "I will get the plates."

Emily couldn't believe how well Molly and Mulder were getting on.

Molly giggled at him. "You’re silly."  
Hunter went under the table and hoped for leftover droppings of food.

Molly was talking to her mom as she ate. Hunter took her hotdog and laid down on the floor and munched away. Jackson was the only one who noticed and grinned.

Molly looked and was shocked, but kept talking. Mulder was feeding Gracie and listening. All of them were enjoying this time together. Jackson was so happy he now had a family and siblings.

He held out a piece of meat under the table for Hunter on the sly while he talked. "Man, I kind of wish we had a dog growing up."

Scully looked over. "I've had a few…don't ask your dad about it though," she warned.

"Oh, why not?" He was curious now. Hunter licked his fingers and walked away.

Mulder looked over. "Oh, she keeps losing them."

Jackson frowned. "Is that so?" Scully turned to Mulder. "Well if you hadn't insisted on bringing Queequeg along on that case..."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" he teased.

"Something like that.....so you better take care of this one."

"You said you'd take care of Hunter," she sighed. "So…onto something else.”

\------

 

After dinner, Emily decided Molly needed to rest. "So...we should probably talk,'" she suggested to Mulder and Scully as she and Jackson helped clean up. Scully nodded. "We have an extra bed in the nursery, she can sleep in Gracie's room."

Emily smiled. "Thanks." She helped and then took Molly upstairs for a nap. When she was asleep, she came back downstairs.

She looked at them once she sat down in the living room. "So where to start...once they took me from you, they put me into a coma. I was taken away and awake. They continued all their testing on me. It took years, but finally, I was cured. Then it was onto a new test. It took three times, but I became pregnant from their testing. I destroyed the computers, burnt the place down and ran away."

 

Mulder and Scully looked at her in shock. Scully recalled Sveta, who was close to Emily's age. "Do...you have the marks?" Mulder asked.  
Emily looked at him then to Jackson. She knew what he was referring to. She stood up and lifted her shirt. She didn't have as many, but they were there.  
Scully gasped. Part of her couldn't help but feel afraid for Gracie when she was pregnant, but she had run every test imaginable. She had the same worries when she was pregnant with William.

"Look I know this is hard…I'm sorry."

Scully shook her head. "No, you don't need to be sorry, baby...." she said without realizing it. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was one of the reasons I had to give up Will--Jackson and sometimes I'm afraid for Gracie too."

"Gracie will be fine…from what I destroyed and what Jackson destroyed. It's over."  
"I was afraid for Molly for a long time."  
Mulder put his arm around Scully. "She's a sweet girl," Scully said. "Do you live around here?"

"47 miles from here," Emily replied

"You must be closer to D.C. then, but still that is a commute," Mulder said.

"Yeah…I was lucky enough to have a friend close by to babysit. Which I don't know what I'm going to do next week," she sighed  
Scully looked over at Mulder. "Well, we have time to kill right now...so you could always bring her here, we wouldn't mind."

She was shocked. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Scully smiled.  
"She is a cute little bugger," Mulder agreed.  
"Plus Gracie hasn't been around many people. I think it would be good for her too," Scully said.

She smiled. "That would help so much, I can't thank you enough."

Jackson smiled. "I wouldn't mind helping either, Em."

Emily looked over at her. "I know you will probably still do a DNA test...I don't mind and I don't blame you. I have the papers I took locked up safe somewhere if you want to read them."  
Scully nodded. "Don't worry, I'm just happy to make up for lost time." She looked to Mulder. Meanwhile, Gracie was smearing baby food around and Hunter was looking up waiting for more food to drop.

Hunter jumped up some and licked Gracie. He'd never hurt her, but he was cleaning her off.

"Hunter…down," Mulder said. He walked over and cleaned Gracie. "What are you doing with all this food, huh? It’s supposed to go in here," he tickled her belly.  
Gracie smiled at him and cooed.

Mulder washed her up and kissed her. Then went back to the living room with the others, holding Gracie.

It was an overwhelming few days, but Scully had collected a hair sample from Emily to compare against both her and Mulder. She also decided to check Jackson's DNA again since the first time they had only done it against her own. She needed evidence on paper once and for all. Once the tests came back, it was confirmed that Emily and Jackson were the children of both Mulder and Scully.

Mulder had been teaching a psych class at a nearby college on and mentored students. Once Scully returned to work, she planned to help Emily secure a more permanent position. Jackson had come to live with them and planned to return to community college the following year. They would have plenty of time to bond as a family. The darkness that overcast their lives as they knew it was gone. They found the light at the end of the tunnel.

End…

Hope you guys enjoyed. 


End file.
